


An Education

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bingo, Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my bingo prompt: College/University/Education. </p>
<p>How saying no changed Stephen's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Education

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for casting her eye over this for me.

Stephen's eyes had been opened by his time at university; it had been both the best and worst time of his life. 

His supervisor, Dr Helen Cutter, had seemed so kind and caring at the start... but now he saw she'd only wanted him for one reason – oh well, two: to do her work and to – he'd made his excuses and applied for a transfer. 

He'd been wary of his new supervisor, knowing he was Helen's husband, but Nick had been completely different. They'd become friends first and then lovers and he'd never been happier than he was with Nick.


End file.
